


paramour (and if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight)

by chocolatecrack



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Modern Royalty, Mutual Pining, Pool Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: He takes another long drag, the smoke reaching his lungs, cancer be damned. He wants to keep it there, not release it, let it kill him, slowly drag him towards his deathbed because why not? Why the fuck not? He wants to keep it. Forever. Always and forever and he’s in too deep now, he’s too attached, he can’t get out, he can’t just— he wants him. He wants to keephim. But hecan’t.How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss. It wasonlya kiss





	paramour (and if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narqissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narqissa/gifts).



> This... oh god forgive me this is unfinished. Fair warning. BUT I'M FINISHING IT NOW AS WE SPEAK EXCEPT I HAD TO SUBMIT IT BECAUSE OF THE DEADLINE FORGIVE ME DEAR RECIPIENT. But I'll finish it, I swear to you. I will.
> 
> Anyways! Thank you for the Royalty AU request. I've wanted to do that for YutoYama actually so thank you for giving me that opportunity. I did a little twist to it though, which I hope you like! I know it's super confusing now (because it's unfinished UGH) but I swear once it's done it'll make more sense!
> 
> Also wow I didn't know why it suddenly took this direction but I'm glad you said you were okay with the explicit stuff because apparently that's the direction it's going so asdhjksfhdjfhkll yup anyways! I'm also very sorry if this feels soft of rushed somehow, fuck, I sort of suck at pacing when I'm procrastinating AGH. But still! I hope you enjoy reading (even though it's unfinished I'M SO SORRY AGAIN FORGIVE ME) and stay tuned for more!!
> 
> Title comes from the word paramour, which means lover, and Halsey's lyrics to the song Young God.

par·a·mour

/ˈperəˌmo͝or/

a lover

* * *

Midnight.

The wind howls with a haunting sound outside the window, cold and unforgiving, breeze making the curtains flow like ghosts on Halloween. Ghosts. Too many ghosts. Like he had. Like he will always have.

Reaching for a beat down cigarette on the bedside table, he finds the lighter to ignite it, lighting the cancer stick up and taking a long drag, hoping to everything it decreases his life span. At this point, does it even matter? Does anything even matter? Probably nothing. Nothing does. And he’s pretty damn sure nothing ever will.

He puffs out white smoke, creating patterns that don’t particularly take shape. Just empty wisps of air in an otherwise too full but too empty room. He was there. So was _he_. But the room, it was too empty. Too many feelings, not many hearts. How can a heavy heart be so empty? It hurts, it hurts, everything _hurts_ and—

Yamada shifts on the bed, the sheets ruffling with him. It reminds Yuto of nights he wants to always remember but also completely forget. Rushed kisses, whispered nothings, bites and marks, a moan in his ear, the beating of his heart, and _that look_. He faces Yuto, then, a serene look on his face, like all the trouble in the world had been washed away and there was nothing but good. Yuto wishes it were that easy for him. He wishes things were different. Better.

He takes another long drag, the smoke reaching his lungs, cancer be damned. He wants to keep it there, not release it, let it kill him, slowly drag him towards his deathbed because why not? Why the fuck not? He wants to keep it. Forever. Always and forever and he’s in too deep now, he’s too attached, he can’t get out, he can’t just— he wants him. He wants to keep _him_. But he _can’t_.

How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss. It was _only_ a kiss

* * *

It starts in the throne room, of all the fucking places. He feels like his head was nearly going to split because of a hangover or the smokes or from the pills, he can’t even fucking remember at this point. But Yuto feels like there was a hammer constantly going down on his head and he didn’t have the patience to deal with this whole royalty bullshit. But crowned Prince wonder boy had to show up and look regal and nice and golden in front of the whole stupid kingdom because _of course_. He was next to be King. And they were looking for his Queen, for fuck’s sake, of course he had to show up.

Doesn’t mean he was going to show up on time. So there he was, dragging his own feet, late to an event that was only orchestrated for his benefit, only because he didn’t have fucks left to give. They open the huge, high golden doors to the throne room for him wide, wide, wide and he makes his entrance by yawning and lazily waving a hi to his parents. Also known as, well, the King and Queen of the whole bloody ass Kingdom.

He couldn’t even be bothered to say good morning. Never mind that it was nearing noon.

“ _Honestly_ , child,” his Father directs at him with a stern voice. A voice that used to scare him. Only it really doesn’t anymore when he pretty much didn’t care.

“Oh please, you should be thankful I’m actually here. Plus, I got caught up,”

“And will you care to explain what ‘caught up’ means?” he thinks a vein was about to pop out of his Father’s head. From anger, probably. Maybe. He doesn’t really know.

“The bed was too comfortable, _Father_ ,” he responds, mockingly. Then he whistles, “The woman I had last night was—”

“That’s _enough_ ,”

“Hey,” Yuto chuckles, raises his arms up in surrender, “You asked. I was merely answering.” He winks towards his younger brother, Raiya, who only rolls his eyes but chuckles as well, used to his older brother’s antics.

“Good morning,” his Mother cuts in, playing referee to her husband and first born.

Yuto, all dashing and charming, kisses her on the cheek and smiles genuinely. He always did prefer the Queen, “Good morning, Mother. Ever so beautiful.”

“You flatter me, child. You know it doesn’t work on me anymore,”

“You know I’m nothing but honest,”

“That you are,” she gestures to the current incident between him and his Father, and Yuto just laughs, takes his seat next his Father, not caring about proper posture.

“Well? Let’s get on with the candidates, then,” he says lazily, disinterest evident in his tone.

The afternoon stretches out long, Yuto leaning on his palm as candidate after candidate presents herself before him. It’s barbaric, the more he thinks about it. Not in the violent way, but in the way where they’re like fresh cattle being sold by a merchant to the next butcher. Pieces of meat to be hung and devoured. And he’s supposed to be the one devouring them. Nothing disgusts him more. It’s chaotic and ugly and such is the world he lives in. He’s got nothing but hate for how the world works. Or how their kingdom does, at least. Was it also like this in the other parts of the world? He’s always wondered.

On and on, the list went. Princesses and Duchesses and Countesses. Blonde hair, black hair, red hair, brown hair, long and short, tall and slender, young and old, curvy and petite. Pretty and…well. He’s tired of them all, really. But he was an eligible bachelor and the next in line to the ruling Kingdom. He had to pick a Queen or so be the country. It angers him so much.

After the last girl had been presented before him—some tall blonde who looked like she wanted to be anywhere _but_ here. Which, obviously, that makes two of them—he sighs in relief, glad that the worst of his hours had finished. Except.

“Oh, son, before you go,” his Father interrupts, and nothing frustrates him more. “We have someone to introduce you to.”

“Father, I’ve sat on this chair for _hours_ looking at all the girls and women you want to introduce me to. I’ve think I’ve had enough,” he says with no shame, annoyance clear on his face. His Father looked like he was going to respond with the same amount of irritation, only for his Mother to play referee again.

“It’s not another suitable candidate, my love,”

Yuto furrows his eyebrows, confused but curious. “So who is it then?”

“Ryosuke, my dear, would you please step forward?” his Mother says in a soft voice and Yuto instantly thinks the name is pretty. Ryosuke. A boy? What for?

A young man, he corrects himself, around his age probably, walks to the center of the room, presented to the whole audience. Bright blond hair and captivating eyes and a pretty face were what Yuto noticed first. “My Queen,” the stranger kneels. And that is what Yuto notices second. That _voice_.

“Yuto, this is Yamada Ryosuke. He’s going to be with you for a time. I trust you to be good to each other,”

“He’s to help you in choosing the rightful match,” his Father adds.

And he snaps back to reality.

“Choosing the rightful match? What, he’s some hired consultant or something? Or is he here to keep me in line and make sure I pick a wife and produce heirs and keep the Kingdom alive? Because you all obviously like to plan my future. _Without_ me, mind you. My life is just all yours for the taking isn’t it?” He directs his annoyance towards his Father, but decides arguing was just a big fat fucking waste of his time. So he decides to walk away from his parents and towards this Ryosuke person.

When he stops right in front of him, he furrows his eyebrows, curious.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” he asks with genuine wonder because he thinks he remembers this Yamada Ryosuke, only he doesn’t remember how, where and when. “Have we met before?”

“I don’t think we’ve ever had the chance of meeting, your Highness,” ever so respectful is the young man’s answer. Yuto doesn’t know if it irritates him or interests him.

“No, no, we’ve met somewhere,” he insists. The memory was a blur to him. Tequila shots, a few puffs of marijuana, stage lights, lace and lingerie, a deep bass line, a lap dance, haunting eyes, slurred words.

A night of sin. He met him by chance.

“Wait you’re—”

A look of panic surges across Yamada’s face upon the recognition, but he instantly prevents the familiarity, “I look forward to working with you, Prince Yuto. I hope we get along well.”

He bows low, and it works in shutting Yuto up. He doesn’t know why it does, but it works. He’ll have to ask next time. He knows he wasn’t wrong. He knows those eyes anywhere. And those lips.

Those lips.

That kiss.

It was only a kiss. It was only a kiss.

* * *

“You don’t have to stand around all day, trying to take care of me, you know,”

Yuto says while he rallies up his next shot, closing one eye and trying to make sure the arrow hits bulls-eye again, like all the other ones that came before it.

“I know. But in case you haven’t noticed, it’s my job. Because some people actually have to work to have money,”

“Pretty _and_ feisty?” Yuto makes the shot, and the arrowhead hits center of the target, yet again. He goes around to where Yamada is standing, “You are proving to be so much more than what I made you out to be. I like that,” he smirks, but Yamada just rolls his eyes at him, unbothered.

A month had passed since that first meeting. And every single time Yuto tries to coax Yamada into admitting where they had met, especially _how_ , Yamada had all but denied him. Saying maybe he just looked like another person, or Yuto was too out of it, too high or too drunk, that it was impossible for it to be him. The cat and mouse game excites Yuto, he admits. It thrills his otherwise dull life of bows and royal decrees and candidates for Queens. At least with Yamada around, especially the mystery surrounding their meeting, his life actually has meaning.

“Do you really think flirting with me is going to work?”

“Well, is it?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Yamada smirks back, and Yuto would be lying if he said that didn’t have an effect on him.

He shrugs, instead, trying for a different play. “Do you wanna try?”

Yamada furrows his eyebrows, surprised, “Try what?”

“Relax, I meant the archery,”

Oh. Right, of course he did.

“No I don’t really think that’s a good—”

“Hey, you said they pay you to work. Work meaning take care of my annoying ass. Meaning you do what I ask. And that includes trying out archery,”

“But I—” except Yamada didn’t really have the chance to refuse considering Yuto was already behind him, putting the bow and arrow into his hands.

“The key is to lift your elbow, then aim right. Take a deep breath before letting go, and make sure your hands are steady,”

The Prince places his hands on top of his, whispering the instructions in his ear and it sends shivers down Yamada’s spine. He gulps, trying to get his bearings together. Yuto likes it when he sees just how much of an effect he has on Yamada. At least that way, he knows the feeling was mutual.

“Stand by,” he whispers breathily, voice deep and velvety, “ _Fire_.”

Yamada thinks his heart is caught in his throat. And he thinks fire, fire, _fire_ , an ignition in him that was candlelit at first but has now burst into a small flame, doused with gasoline, evolved into a bonfire, uncontrollable wildfire. A blaze he can’t help but feel. But he shoots the arrow anyway, hits to goddamn bulls-eye right in the middle, and his heart races like a thousand horses charging into battle.

 _Fuck_.

Yuto angles his head towards him again, lips brushing against his neck when he speaks, “See? Was that so hard?”

Yamada lowers the bow with shivering hands, electricity running through his veins.

“Now will you tell me where we met?” Yuto whispers again, and the bow suddenly clatters onto the ground, slipping from Yamada’s fingers. He looks around, worried that there might’ve been onlookers that had witnessed their…moment.

“Uhm, I think I should uhm. I should draw your bath, Your Highness. The Queen said you should—before dinner and— and I just—”

“Will you be joining?”

Yamada starts to walk away, trying his best to calm his heart, “What? I’m— I—”

“Dinner, I mean,”

“Oh uhm yes, definitely, definitely dinner, yes. I will be joining dinner as per the Queen’s request last time. I will. Dinner. Yes. I’ll get to it, I should— Yes,”

“Ryosuke, I—”

Yuto calls out, but Yamada’s walking too fast, trying his best to get away, and he curses inwardly for having ruined another moment, like all their other previous moments, because of his stupid curiosity.

But that voice. That _voice_. That scent, when he was holding him close. The look in his eyes.

Those lips.

It was only a kiss. It was only a kiss.

* * *

So maybe after agonizingly long months, Yuto’s curiosity finally got the best of him. Because he _knows_ he’s met Yamada somewhere. Somewhere that isn’t anywhere near the palace walls, while he was trying to do his job. It was somewhere else. Somewhere he didn’t want Yuto to ever know about.

The place was packed that night, having been a Friday night after all. Friday nights were theme nights, and tonight’s theme was all but perfect: masquerade. Yuto enters in his royal garb, unbothered. He doesn’t care enough about his image to hide, but what’s a little fun in participating in the night’s festivities? So he has a black and gold mask on, to match everyone else’s self-decorated masks, and he enters the strip joint with confidence, a wide smirk on his face. They all recognize him to be a loyal customer, not because he was a crowned Prince, but because he paid high, using thick unending bills that came from his privileged pockets. Here, nobody cares if you were someone important. It only mattered that you had the cash to keep the joint standing.

Yuto makes a beeline for the bar in the middle, ordering a strawberry daiquiri, quite like how he remembered that one night. That one night that he was trying to prove right now. He was for sure it had happened. The moment he sips on his alcohol, a flash of memories come back to him. Yes. Yes it was definitely strawberry daiquiri.

A sultry tune emits from the speakers, and a group of dancers appear on the stage, up for display. They move gracefully to the music, a simple seduction to anyone who was willing to pay. Bids were yelled here and there, high prices, especially for the main attraction. _Him_. Their star.

Yuto bids a million yen, the first million to be spoken that night. An audible gasp is shared across the room. He only smirks, unfazed. The ringleader smirks back at him, happy he’s made a sizable amount that night, and gestures his main star to Yuto. “I hope he makes you very happy, Sir.”

Yuto takes another sip of his drink, “Oh, I’m sure he will.”

The ringleader gets them a big room, full of crimson walls and velvet pillows and the finest of wines set up on a table. Yuto waits on the bed for his so-called ‘purchase’, although his purpose was anything but malicious. He only wanted a confirmation. And this room. This _room_.

The same damn one. Of course it is.

The star of the night enters, then, wearing a silk robe around his figure, stockings peeking out from underneath, his cheeks with a bit of blush and lips red, red, red. He does almost a catwalk towards Yuto, the red mask on his face covering his identity, except Yuto would recognize those eyes anywhere.

“Some bid you did,”

Yuto chuckles deeply, and he’s not sure if he’s imagining it, but the young man across him shivers. That’s good. _Let me affect you_.

“I’ve only been bid on like that once, ever,”

“So I’m already the second one. Shame I wasn’t the first,”

“That doesn’t really matter now, does it?” the young man unravels the ribbon of his silk robe, revealing the lace lingerie underneath, a tight red number that does an absolutely bad job of covering him. Yuto is too focused on the tent of the panties, as well the tightening of his own pants.

“I think we should have some rules, yea?”

“Rules?”

“Yea like,” the young man hums, boldly straddling Yuto with thick thighs, gasping when he feels something poking underneath him. “I can make you feel as good as you like, and you’re not allowed to touch me with your hands.”

“And that’s fair, how?”

“You can touch me with your lips,”

Yuto smirks, “Deal.”

The young man smirks back, grinding against him, giving him a full on lap dance that gets both of their bloods boiling, their breathing deep. Yuto keeps his hands to himself, holding his wrists together behind him as he focuses his lips on kissing the young man’s neck. He gets a strangled moan as a reaction, and it was then that the whole night flashed before his very eyes. He remembers it. He remembers _it_.

Sneakily, he unties the young man’s mask and pulls it off of his face, and his guess is confirmed.

“Ryosuke,” he whispers.

Yamada only smirks, still not recognizing him, “So you know me, huh? Are you a regular?”

“I bid on you last time too,” Yuto says breathily, grazing his teeth against Yamada’s collarbone. But Yamada remembers who bid on him last time, so he furrows his eyebrows.

“What do you mean you—”

“It was in this same room too, remember?” slowly, Yamada starts to panic. “I kissed you. And you ran away from me.”

And it was then that Yamada finally realized whose lap he was currently on. He grasps Yuto’s masks and forces it off of him, seeing those eyes and that face and he knows that look. His secret. It’s been found.

He hurriedly detaches himself from Yuto, a look of horror on his face, “Yuto, what the actual fuck???”

“Ryosuke look, let me explain—”

“What the fuck are you doing here?? Who gave you the fucking right to bid on me, huh??”

“You wouldn’t fucking tell me where we met! I knew it wasn’t the first time we did. And I had to know. So I went here and—”

“And what?? Bought me?? What the fuck, Yuto!”

“I didn’t buy you for that purpose! I only wanted to confirm!”

“Oh, and how long into this ‘session’ were you going to wait before you had your stupid so-called _confirmation_ , huh?? When you’ve had your dick in me already??”

“What, no! I wasn’t going to do that! Look, just listen—”

“No, _you_ listen,” Yamada says with acid in his tone, as he makes a grab for his robe and puts it back on, feeling like he needed to cover himself up. “I am _not_ one of your fucking whores, Yuto. I don’t care how many bimbos you sleep with at night. Just keep me out of it.”

“But—”

“You can keep your fucking million yen, I don’t fucking need it,”

“Look Ryosuke—”

“Get out!!”

Yuto’s breath hitches, the fury in Yamada’s tone a little too overwhelming. He takes a deep breath and surrenders, at least for tonight. He makes a grab for his mask and puts it on again, walking away.

“Keep safe going home,” is the last thing he says before he exits the room, the joint, and the midnight breeze greets his skin like a harsh kiss.

It was only a kiss. It was _only_ a kiss.

* * *

Avoiding Yamada like the plague was proving to be difficult when the young man’s job was to, well, be with him. So he tried his best to not give Yamada anything that will keep them both together for a long time.

“That’s fine for now, take the rest of the day off,” was being more of a common sentence the past few days, with Yuto not even looking in Yamada’s direction, even if the other wanted to address things already.

“Fine,” Yamada just says back, not wanting to prolong their being together. Because being in Yuto’s presence was proving to be more and more difficult throughout each passing day. Especially with the newfound discovery of having already kissed him once upon a time. A time they can’t even acknowledge properly because they both suffered from an extreme case of stubbornness.

Except Yamada does have a job that needs to be done, and it’s more of a difficult one when his orders come from the Queen, and not from the Prince. “Yuto?” he calls out, already regretting doing this because it wasn’t going to lead to something good, “Yuto where the hell are you?”

He hears the sound of water splashing and assumes that Yuto must have been swimming in the pool that was situated right outside his enormous two-story room. His assumptions were proven right when he sees Yuto backstroking in the middle of the well-lit pool, the smell of fresh chlorine in the air.

“And you’re here because?” Yuto says without looking at him, still actively trying to avoid him. Yamada just rolls his eyes.

“Your Mother sent me to look after you. Said you shouldn’t spend too much time swimming,”

“How does she even know I’m swimming? Jesus,”

“Said she heard you diving,”

Yuto groans, annoyed, “Whatever.”

The Prince continues to swim anyway, not caring what his Mother had advised him. Yamada had easily given up on trying to convince him otherwise, knowing it wasn’t going to get him anywhere. Instead, he sits on one of the pool chairs, looking away from where a shirtless Yuto was doing the butterfly stroke.

“Look, I just…” he starts, not even knowing why he’s starting this conversation. “I just wanted to say that—”

“Why do you still work there?” Yuto cuts in, and when Yamada whips his head to the direction of the Prince’s voice, he’s surprised to see that he’s at the pool’s edge, right at his feet. “I mean, don’t we pay you enough here? I’m sure working for the fucking King and Queen counts for a hugeass salary.”

“It does,”

“So why?”

“I have my reasons,”

“Which you will never ever tell me, because _of course_ ,”

“Maybe I like working there,”

“You like being touched by strangers?”

“No, that’s not what I—”

“Then what is it?”

“I don’t usually get touched by strangers,”

Yuto furrows his eyebrows, “The last time I checked, I touched you. Twice. Because I bid on you. Bought you. Whatever the fuck term you want.”

“That’s because you bid _enough_ ,”

“Enough?”

“Look, I’m their so-called ‘main act’ okay? Nobody gets to touch me to preserve my ‘authenticity’ or whatever it is. People place bids, but no one ever bids big enough to warrant something like…” _what I gave to you_ was what he wanted to say, but he bit his tongue, knowing what that meant.

“Wait are you saying…” Yuto moves closer, and Yamada’s heart picks up his pace, “That I was the only who actually got to touch you?”

“I don’t offer my body to just anyone else, if you must know,” Yamada sounds annoyed, but also small. So small.

“Why offer your body at all? You work here, you don’t need that place,”

“Like I said, I like working there. It gives me confidence or whatever. As long as the creeps keep paying their cash and keep their hands to themselves, then I have no complaints,”

“So why were you willing with me?”

Yamada didn’t want to say that he was drawn to Yuto. The first _and_ the second, even if he wasn’t sure they were the right people. He wasn’t even aware that he was the crowned Prince of the Kingdom. The strip joint he works at was far enough from the palace grounds that he wouldn’t be able to recognize royalty from commoner. He just thought Yuto was beautiful. Simple as that.

“ _Because_ ,” Yamada says and maybe Yuto understood through the look in his eyes, so he shuts up and doesn’t ask anything else.

“So are we good now?” Yamada asks, walls up again, afraid he was going to get rejected. “I’m sorry for yelling at you. I was just surprised.”

“Hey, you had every right to yell at me. If anyone needs to do any apologizing here, it should be me,”

“Okay so I accept your sorry, and you accept mine. Can we just forget about this?” Yamada turns to him, then, a small smile on his face. Yuto smiles back reassuringly.

“Forget about what?” Yuto says with a chuckle, and Yamada laughs back, one of the most beautiful things he has ever heard.

“You know…” there’s a mischievous look on Yuto’s face, “The water’s temperature is just right for the weather.”

“Ohhhhhhh, no,” Yamada gets up from the pool chair, stepping back, “You’re not gonna get me in that damn pool. I hate the cold,”

“Come _on_ , Ryosuke. The night is young, the water’s warm, and the pool is inviting,”

“I don’t have anything to change into, dork,”

“So? Skinny dipping is a thing,” and maybe Yuto was just imagining the blush creeping on Yamada’s cheeks, but whatever.

“All the more reason not to,” but he hears a loud flop and follows its direction, seeing Yuto’s board shorts haphazardly thrown on a pool chair. “I can’t believe you.”

“Fine, okay, if you’re not gonna get in, then help me get out,”

“I didn’t ask to see you naked, Nakajima,”

“I didn’t tell you that you could look, Yamada,” but Yamada was already blushing and Yuto so wanted to tease him but he thought of something way better than that. “Come on, help me out.”

“Alright, but only because—fuck!” Yamada reaches out to Yuto, only for him to get pulled into the pool because Yuto was apparently stronger than what he looked like, despite his skinny glory, and now he was wet, wet, wet. All over.

He comes up for air, sputtering water out of his mouth, “Asshole!” he shouts, but Yuto just laughs out loud, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

“You should’ve seen the look on your face!”

“It’s fucking freezing!”

Yuto keeps laughing and Yamada honestly wants to be pissed but the Prince’s laughter was contagious and his eyes keep shining like they reflect the moonlight, so Yamada laughs along with him, not being able to resist it.

“Come here,” Yuto reaches out to him, still laughing. Yamada moves away, but he moves closer still, “I’m not gonna drown you, don’t worry.”

“Because _that’s_ reassuring,” Yamada rolls his eyes and takes off his shirt, feeling it too heavy on his body. Yuto pulls him towards the edge of the pool, a slight chuckle to his tone, still.

“See, that’s not so bad,”

“Why do you always convince me to do the stupidest things?”

“Speak for yourself. Do you know how much of an effect you have on me? God…” Yuto thinks about the last time he touched Yamada. Lap dance, grinding, not being able to use his hands—

“Is there a reason why you’re staring at me right now?” Yamada asks in shaky voice, trying to keep it playful and level except the way Yuto was looking at him right now was making it difficult.

“I…” Yuto recalls it again, the look in his eyes, that touch of his lips. Lips. _Lips_.

“Yuto, are you—” Yamada’s breath hitches when his back suddenly touches the pool’s edge, cold tiles making contact with his otherwise heated skin. Yuto has a predatory look in his eyes that wasn’t there before, a dark hue sitting there waiting to burst into flames.

“You’re— I can’t—”

Yamada gulps. He was about to open his mouth to ask, except Yuto catches him by surprise with a vigorous kiss, and he all but melts right then and there. The Prince is unforgiving, unrelenting, attacking him with a hungry mouth and a desperate tongue and _fuck_ was Yamada drunk. Drunk on the taste of chlorine and moonlight and the way Yuto had tasted. Too much and not enough at the same time.

Yuto licks at the roof of his mouth, expertly and hotly, and it elicits a strangled moan from Yamada, the young man unable to control the sound.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Yuto curses between kisses, trapping Yamada’s body between his arms, one of his legs in between the other’s. He lets his hands travel downwards, caressing Yamada’s figure underneath the water, forcing the shorts and underwear off of him. Then he starts stroking him, and Yamada has to pull back from the kiss to moan out loud.

“Shhhhh,” Yuto bites at Yamada’s earlobe, whispering, “We can’t be loud.” It was no trouble at all if moans were heard from Yuto’s room. Everyone was pretty much used to his conquests nightly. Except they had all been high-pitched and feminine. And while Yamada’s voice pitches up when he moans, it was distinguishable, still.

It was only a kiss. It was _only_ a kiss.

Except, it’s not.

And that’s how the dirty little secret starts.

With Yamada turning them around so he can attack Yuto’s lips again, but he lowers himself, trailing kisses down, down, _down_ , until he’s underwater. Yuto’s confused at first, but he suddenly feels something hot surrounding his cock and _shit, fuck, goddammit_ , Yamada’s giving him head all while being underwater. If that’s not a special skill, then he doesn’t know what is.

Yuto couldn’t help but watch the water splashing around in front of him, while Yamada bobs his head up and down, swirling his tongue the right way. He licks the whole length of Yuto’s cock, the Prince surprised that he can fit the whole of it in his mouth. Yamada hollows out his cheeks while he lifts his head, and Yuto tries his hardest to control himself and not give in. When Yamada doesn’t stop, swirling his tongue on the head of Yuto’s cock, the Prince forcibly pulls him up to stop him, not wanting to finish just yet.

“But—” Yamada refuses, except Yuto’s turning them around again, and his back hits the cold tiles of the pool once more, Yuto forcing their lips together in a hungry kiss.

“You’re so,” he says between teeth clashing and tongues twisting. “Fucking,” Yuto makes a grab for Yamada’s ass, digging his nails there as the young man claws at his back and fists his hair, “Unbelievable.”

Yuto pulls Yamada’s ass cheeks apart, Yamada whimpering from the feeling of pool water hitting him where he was sensitive. Yuto lowers his lips to Yamada’s neck, biting and licking and kissing, sucking on where his pulse point was and Yamada tried his hardest to keep quiet, to keep his moans and breathing inaudible but Yuto was making it too damn difficult.

“Ryosuke…” Yuto whispers again, slowly prodding the young man’s entrance with an eager finger. “Can I—”

“Yes, fuck, yes please oh, _god_ ,”

And Yuto doesn’t waste time in slipping his index finger in, Yamada gasping out loud at how sleek it was. “ _Fuck_ ,” Yuto curses, “ _So fucking tight_. When was the last time you—”

“A long— _oh, god_ —fucking time, I swear to— _fuck,_ ”

Yamada moans out loud again, Yuto trying to silence him with another kiss, “God, learn to shut up, please, we’re going to get caught.”

“Then fucking move, you—” Yamada’s breath hitches when Yuto adds another finger, stretching him even more. The Prince’s other hand grabs his thigh and lifts his leg to wrap around his waist, opening him up more. Yamada does the same to his other leg, locking his ankles behind Yuto and resting them on his lower back. Yuto adds another finger in, and Yamada almost combusts.

“ _Y-Yuto,_ ” he whimpers, bouncing on the younger man’s fingers, craving for more. “ _More, please_ ,” he begs, desperate.

With another vigorous kiss, Yuto pulls his fingers out of Yamada, and the absence makes him feel so fucking empty it drives him insane. “No, no, no, _please_ , I need you. Need you inside me, need you to fill me up, please, I—”

Yuto hushes him, trying to slower his breathing and compose himself, “I know, babe, I know, shhhhh.”

He kisses him again. And again, and again, and Yamada’s too distracted in the kiss that he doesn’t notice Yuto moving, grabbing hold of his cock and positioning himself at his waiting entrance. A silent permission is passed between hungry lips and Yuto slowly moves forward, pulling Yamada’s towards him while also pushing towards his body, towards the pool’s edge, and the head of his cock is slowly enveloped by Yamada’s tight heat, no matter how wide Yuto tried to stretch him.

“Fucking— tight— jesus _fuck_ ,” Yuto curses, biting down on Yamada’s collarbone while the young man moans, long and loud, the delicious sound a thrilling melody to Yuto’s ears. He waits for Yamada to get used to his size, only keeping the head of his cock in as he takes deeper breaths to control himself.

“Are you— okay?” Yuto breathes. Yamada nods hurriedly, panting. He takes a deep breath, “K-keep going.”

Yuto nods, pushing forward again. “A-ah, wait—” Yamada responds, because _fuck_ , Yuto is barely in and it’s already so tight and he doesn’t even know if the entire of him is going to fit, Jesus Christ. He tries to loosen himself. Tells himself he can take this, can take him. He needs to. He wants to.

“Okay. _Fuck_ , okay, keep going,”

“Ryosuke, you don’t have to—”

“No, fuck, I want to, just please. Just— do it. I can take it,”

Yuto bites down on his lower lip. “Okay,” he says, placing a light kiss on Yamada’s forehead as he pushes forward again, Yamada wincing but urging him on. The Prince tries to go slow, trying his best to compose himself, and when he’s all the way in, Yamada releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Okay?” Yuto asks again, kissing his cheek. Yamada nods, then asks him to move slowly. Except Yuto thinks things would be better if Yamada set the pace. “So you know what works for you.”

He holds onto Yuto’s shoulders, then, lifting himself up slightly, then sinking back down slowly. He feels a familiar burn in him, white hot pain that he knows he needs to get over with, before the pleasure kicks in. So he repeats the action, lifts himself up slowly, then sinking back down again. Before long, he sends a nod towards Yuto, a tell that he wants more.

Yuto grips Yamada’s hips, then, like he had been waiting for the signal since they began, and thrusts towards Yamada at the same time Yamada sinks down on his cock. Yuto growls in reponse, and Yamada moans out loud, the loudest that night.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Yuto keeps thrusting, in time with Yamada sinking down on him, Yamada’s cock hard in between them. The Prince reaches out to grasp him, pumping him, timing his hand with his hips.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ ” Yamada curses over and over and over, Yuto lifting him a little to lick at his nipples, the water splashing all over them, silencing the skin slapping underneath. “ _Fuck yes, Yuto, please, more, faster_ ,” Yamada begs, and Yuto does nothing but obey.

He bites at Yamada’s neck, making numerous marks that say mine, mine, _all mine_. Yamada doesn’t seem to mind.

“You’re _so tight_ , so so _beautiful, fuck_ ,” Yuto whispers, and it makes Yamada’s heart race, makes him feel higher, higher, _higher_ , and he’s _so close_ to reaching the point of completion.

“Yuto I’m— I’m close I can’t—”

Yuto goes faster, harder, angles his hips upwards and directly hits Yamada’s prostate. Yamada shivers, then. “ _Oh fuck, yes, yes, yes keep going, right there, please_.”

Yuto keeps going, thrusts into Yamada, pumping his cock all at the same time, and it’s too much, it’s _too fucking much_.

“I’m gonna—”

“Come for me, Ryosuke. I want you to _come for me_ ,” Yuto whispers in his ear. With one last thrust, Yamada is coming, shivering while Yuto thrusts in him, shaking and convulsing and he tightens around Yuto’s cock, dragging the Prince with him. Yuto comes inside Yamada, filling him up with his come and it prolongs the high that they ride on. Yuto kisses Yamada to drink down his moans, swallowing them down his throat as he tries to catch his breath.

They both pant after, Yuto sticking their foreheads together as he keeps giving Yamada small kisses. “Did I…” he takes another breath, “Do alright?”

Yamada chuckles, and then he remembers that Yuto was still inside him, so he releases a small moan instead. Yuto kisses him again, pulling out, Yamada shivering while he does so. “More than alright. Definitely more than alright.”

Yuto smirks. “See? Was that so bad?” he repeats from earlier, and Yamada smirks back at him.

The moonlight makes Yamada’s skin look magnificent in the afterglow. Yuto thinks he’s gone insane for this young man in front of him. He kisses his worries away, hoping they would disappear into the night.

“You make my heart beat,” he whispers onto Yamada’s lips. And Yamada sighs in return.

It was only a kiss.

It wasn’t only a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> More parts coming soon!


End file.
